


Renovations

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Unspecified, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, derek and stiles have a kid, sbdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Stiles is probably too old to spend this long on his knees...It's not that kind of fic;)





	Renovations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #276: Paint, at [Fullmoon ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/)  
> Also for [Sterek bingo](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com): Dad!Sterek
> 
> If you can think of a better title, _for the love of god_ let me know. Otherwise comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome.

He was definitely getting too old to spend hours on his knees, Stiles thought to himself as he tried to stand up. It involved a lot of moaning and swearing and once it finally happened he nearly toppled back down on the floor due to his right foot being asleep. With plenty more swearing and shaking his leg, eventually it got steady enough to hold his weight though walking still seemed a bit beyond his current capabilities.

His leg was stinging unpleasantly still when the front door slammed open and expecting Derek he called out a “be right there” in greeting. Not being equipped with werewolf hearing Stiles couldn’t hear the answer he got in return instead choosing to focus on his leg.  
Almost at the point where it was safe to put weight on it Stiles was in the process of turning around to get downstairs and greet his boyfriend properly. Unfortunately he had forgotten to account for Joe.

Still slightly unsteady and not paying attention Stiles failed to hear the tell tale sounds of the toddler coming up the stairs; the door wasn’t an obstacle either as Stiles hadn’t bothered to close it, and with no obstructions in his path Joe had happily made his way to his father - unfortunately for his dad the child did so at full toddler speed, short arms wrapping around Stiles’ legs and the kid’s head hitting the back of his knee just right, making Stiles go down with a shout, the sound of plastic breaking where his knees had hit the edge of the tray its contents soaking through his jeans faster than he’d’ve thought possible.

The next thing he was aware of was the way Joe was happily giggling, his hands merrily hitting the puddle of paint causing drops to fly everywhere. Before he could catch Joe’s hands and stop him from making even more of a mess (or try to put his hands in his mouth) two large hands grabbed the child causing Stiles to lift his gaze, staring into Derek’s eyes shining with mirth.

In hindsight it was a good thing Derek had made sure to get a shower large enough for three.


End file.
